Better With Us
by TheAuroraPena
Summary: After a bad experience with his first love, Carlos is left heart broken, not knowing that one of his best friends, James was in love with him and willing to help him. But will James heal his heart or make it worst
1. You're Not Alone

1. You're Not Alone

Carlos has never been happier, he loved Robert and he was happy that he was his boyfriend. As Carlos walked to the Palm woods park, to meet Robert he saw James.

"Hey, Carlitos." James called.

"Hey, Jamez." Carlos responded

"So do you want to do something? I'm bored."

"Right now?"

"Well duh…"

"I can't I have to meet up with Robert. Sorry."

James smile faded quickly when he heard Roberts name. He really didn't like him and didn't trust him. But what he hated the most, that Robert had Carlos. James always had a crush on Carlos, but never was brave enough to tell him. James hasn't even told anybody that he was gay. James fell in love with Carlos even more when Carlos told James that he was gay. But Carlos didn't want anybody to know. Even now that Carlos was with Robert he hadn't told anyone, Carlos wasn't ready to come out. So he told James to keep it a secret. Robert knew that Carlos wasn't ready to come out, but he wanted to be out publicly out with Carlos.

"It's okay." James replied.

"Maybe later, okay?" Said Carlos.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Jamez." Said Carlos and kept walking towards the park. When he saw Robert sitting in the same bench where he first met Robert he smiled. Robert saw Carlos and smiled back.

"Hey." Carlos said.

"Hey." Robert responded.

Robert went up to Carlos and hugged him, when Robert tried Carlos, Carlos pulled away.

"What?" asked Robert.

"Not in public please." Carlos whispered.

"Carlos, when are we going to be able to be out in public?"

"I don't know when I'm ready."

"You've been saying that for a while now. We have been going out for three months. You told James, why can't we tell everyone else?"

"I just don't think I can deal with it yet. I don't want to be laughed at."

"So you think being with me is embarrassing?"

"NO! I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't. But I'm getting tired of being a secret."

"I need time, Robert."

"I have given you enough time, and I don't think I can handle one more day of us being a secret."

"What does that mean then?" Carlos asked.

"It means we need to tell people. Today!"

"I can't Robert." Carlos felt the tears building up in his eyes.

"Then I think I can't be with you no more. I want someone that is not afraid to let people know who they are. I'm sorry Carlos." As Robert said that he walked away.

"Robert!" Carlos managed to get out between the tears, but Robert didn't look back.

Carlos sat in the bench where he first met Robert, and know lost him. He stayed in the bench for a few minutes, and then he started walking to the Palm woods. Somehow he made it to 2J. When he opened the doors James was sitting playing Bio-Hazard Battle Blast five.

"Hey Carlitos, wanna play." James asked.

Before James could say anything else, Carlos went crying to their room. James was confused he had just seen Carlos happy a few minutes ago. He was debating if to go to Carlos or leave him alone. After a few minutes he decided to see what had happened.

When he entered their room Carlos was on his bed crying. His eyes were all puffy and red. When Carlos saw James walk in he tried to wipe the tears.

"Hey, James." Carlos said.

"What happened?" James asked Carlos "I just saw you exited to see Robert." He said. "Robert… Robert what the fuck did that idiot do! I swear to God if that boy hurt you I…"

"He dumped me!" Carlos interrupted.

"What? Why?" James didn't want to show it but he was a bit happy, he could finally have a chance with Carlos.

"He said that he was sick and tired of being a secret, and then he broke up with me."

Carlos said barely audible.

"Well he's an idiot; he just missed out in something wonderful." James said as he hugged Carlos.

"You don't have to pretend like you care. I know you've never liked Robert."

"I'm not pretending, I would never leave you alone in a moment like this, I will always be here for you no matter what comes around the corner. When I'm here you don't have to worry no more."

Carlos hugged James. James felt the warmth of Carlos and when he had to let go he wished for a few more minutes in Carlos's embrace.

"And you're right I never liked Robert and now for better reason." James gave Carlos a smile as he said that.

"James. I really loved him." Carlos said.

"I know you did."

"Why did he do it? Didn't he love me enough to stay with me until I was ready?"

"I'm sure he loved you very much. I know how you feel."

"I'm sorry James; I really don't think you know what I'm going through. You don't have a secret that you are afraid to tell anyone about because if you do people will judge you."

James thought that maybe right now would be a perfect time to tell Carlos that he knew exactly how he felt because he was gay too. James was still thinking, when he finally decides what to do he didn't notice that he had been thinking for a really long time, and Carlos was just staring at him confused. Carlos started to stand up and get out of the room when James pulled him down back to the bed.

"What?" Carlos said still confused.

"Carlos, I know exactly how you feel." James said.

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"YES I DO….. I'm gay too, Carlos."

When James said that, Carlos's eyes went wide.

"What? No you're not."

"Yes I am. I was just afraid of telling anybody. I didn't want to be judge."

"Why didn't you tell me? I told you." Carlos said.

"I don't know. It's just that…"

"You didn't trust me. Didn't you?" Carlos interrupted.

"It's not that. I just…" before he could finish Carlos stormed out of their room. "Carlos, wait." James called after Carlos.


	2. No Idea

2. No Idea

Carlos was burning with furry. He was also confused, why did his best friend hide a big secret like that. Carlos had trusted James with his big secret. And James didn't, he felt so betrayed. He dint know what to do anymore, he had just had his worst day of his life. His first love ever breaks his heart and his best friend kept a huge secret from him. He just kept on walking he didn't know where he was going, and right now he really didn't care. He had tears coming down to his cheeks. 'Why do things always happen to me' he thought.

"Watch out kid!" a person called at him.

Carlos looked up and he was four blocks away from the Palm woods. He wiped away the tears before anyone could see him. He found a bus stop and sat on a bench, trying to figure out what he was going to do.

He was thinking that Robert broke up with him because he wouldn't want to be public, and that James didn't tell him that he was gay. The more he thought about it he was mad at himself not at James. He knew how James felt about coming out and he was pressuring him to do something he didn't want to do. It's exactly what Robert did to him.

"I'm so stupid." He yelled, as he started to run back to the Palm woods.

When Carlos entered 2J he saw James just staring at the T.V, which was off.

"Hey, Jamez. I'm sorry I was such an asshole." Carlos said. "James? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just watching some T.V." James said in a sad voice.

"You do realize that you need the T.V on to actually to watch T.V." Carlos said as he walked to turn on the T.V.

"So are you still mad?" James said in a childlike voice.

"No, I know that someone yelling and being mad at you is not really what you need right now."

A smile came across James's face.

"You said that you would always be here for me and I'm going to do the same thing. You're my best friend and I don't want to see you hurt and I don't want to be the one that hurts you either." Said Carlos.

"Thanks, Carlos I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."

"Your life would suck without me and you know it." Carlos said playing, they both laughed.

"It probably would." James said. He didn't tell Carlos but he knew that if Carlos wasn't there by his side that his life would suck. Carlos made his life a hundred times better. "I wouldn't have my helmet wearing corndog loving Carlos."

That brought the huge cheesy smile to Carlos face that James loved and couldn't resist.

"Hey, talking about corndogs. I'm hungry. "Carlos said touching his stomach. "Aren't you?" James nodded. "I'm going to get some food you want to come?" Carlos asked James.

"I really don't feel like going out, I haven't gotten all prettied up. I will not be caught dead outside like this." James said

"You look fine." Carlos said.

"No I don't. And you cannot make me go out there."

"Okay. We'll just order some chilly cheese fries. And maybe we will clean our room. You left all your empty hair care product containers in there."

"Hey I'm not the one that thought it was a good idea to eat cereal in bed."

"What was so bad about that?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing if it was on a bowl. You ate it in your helmet. Helmets have holes Carlos, you left a mess in there Carlos."

"We'll clean it right now let's go and maybe mama night will see that it's clean and buy more corn dogs."

"Didn't she cut you off?"

"Yes but I gave her a puppy dog face and she said she'll buy just a few a week."

James knew exactly what face Carlos was talking about. That face usually only works on kids younger than 10 but there was something about Carlos that just with one look he can make you do anything and he could get anything he wants. That was one of the thing that James loved about Carlos. James really wanted Carlos all to himself but he had no idea of his love. Carlos was such a special guy. Every time that came around he stole James breathe away. But the truth was that he had no idea that was even there to give him his love. He just wanted to go up to him and say please tell me you can hear me I'm expressing my love won't stop 'til I get you I'm not letting up I'm-a run into your heart like a kid at a store take every ounce of love and beg you for more.


	3. Big Time Rush

3. Big Time Rush

When James and Carlos finished cleaning their room, they started to eat their chilly chees fries. They didn't talk much the chilly chees fries were the one thing they had eaten all day.

"So, are you feeling better?" James asked.

"What do you mean?" Carlos said.

"Robert."

"Well it's only been like a couple of hours, it still hurts a lot but hanging out with you makes me forget about it. But I think it's going to take me a while to really get over him. What can I say that boy was my first love and nothing is going to change it. They always say your first heart break is the worst one."

"We need to get your mind off; of him we should go out and have some fun."

"Sure what do want to do?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know let's just get ready to go and we'll see what we find to entertain us. Okay?" James asked to Carlos.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Okay I'm-a take a shower first because you take such a long time."

"Hey, it takes time to look as good as I do. Okay?" James said. "This hair needs love." He said as he put his fingers through his silky hair.

"Okay." Carlos said as he walked to their room.

Before he took a shower Carlos picked out his clothes. He decided he would wear black skinny jeans with a black, navy blue, and white plaid shirt with his black sneakers. Carlos took a quick shower because he knew that James didn't like waiting to get prettied up. He got dressed and he was out of the bathroom in less than ten minutes.

"James. I'm done taking a shower." Carlos shouted.

"Oh, good you took forever." James said as he came in to the room.

"I only took like ten minutes, you take like an hour. So don't be complaining."

James hurried to the bathroom, and he closed the door behind him. He took his shirt off and then looked in the mirror, and admires himself. He was thinking that he was going to hang out with Carlos tonight. They always hanged out but this time it was different Carlos knew that James was gay. Maybe tonight would be the perfect time to tell Carlos how he feels about him.

"Okay, you can do this." James said to his own reflection in the mirror. "You are James fucking Diamond. You got this." He said confident. "No you don't what are you talking about. Why would a guy like Carlos, so sweet and hot ever go for you?" James took a shower as quick as possible, because he just wanted to see Carlos. When James got out of the shower and dried himself with the towel he notices that he was too distracted with Carlos that he forgot to get his clothes.

"Shit!" James said. "Stupid Carlos, why do you have to be so freaking hot?"

James was trying to think of a plan to get himself out of this, but being James he couldn't think of one. He decides just to go out with the towel around his waist and gets his clothes. He got out of the bathroom and to his dresser to pick some clothes quick. When he was heading back he heard a voice talking to him.

"James?" Carlos said laughing.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" James asked in a nervous voice.

"This is my room. Where are your clothes?"

Before Carlos got an answer James ran in to the bath room.

"You're such an idiot how could you forget your clothes. Carlos just saw you half naked; he probably thinks you're such a dumbass." James said to himself.

James got dressed and ready, but he didn't want to leave the bath room. He didn't want to face Carlos. What will Carlos say would he cancel the plans because of this?

"No Carlos wouldn't do that, he is too nice to do that." James said to himself. "What should I do? I can go out there but Carlos would probably be laughing. You have to get yourself together James. You can't live in this bath room for the rest of your life."

"You know what James Diamond, you are gonna get over it and get your shit together. Tonight is your night you finally have a chance to tell Carlos how you feel. Don't mess it up."

"You have to make tonight count. What you want what you feel, never quite and make it real. James you have to listen to your heart now. Okay you got this."

James walked out of the bathroom to find Carlos sitting on his bed with a grin on.

"Hey Jamez, aren't you looking fully dresses." Carlos said.

"Shut up!" James said.

"It's okay, I'm just poking fun, and you seem so distracted today. Are you okay?" Carlos asked worried.

"Everything is going to be perfect after tonight." James said confidently. He was determined to tell Carlos how he felt that night. He wants to have him by his side so bad.

"Tonight, what's so great about tonight?" Carlos asked.

"I'm going to spend the night out with you"

That brought a smile to Carlos's face. He was so glad that he had a friend like James right now. He finally had someone that understood what was going on. He was so happy that James cared enough to try to cheer him up after he had a bad day.

"Where would I find a better friend than you." Carlos said.


	4. Music Sounds Better With You

4. Music Sounds Better With You

They decided to go bowling. The bright light just attracted them like bugs to a light bulb. They rented out shoes and chose out a lane to bowl in.

"Why are we bowling?" Carlos asked.

"Because you said you wanted to bowl." James responded.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did you said 'look at the shiny lights lets go in there'" James said trying to mimic Carlos's voice.

"I do not recall it happening like that."

"Well that's how it happened."

"I don't even like bowling."

"Then why you make us come in the first place."

"I don't know."

They ordered some fries to eat while they were bowling. James was a great bowler he had gotten three strikes in a row while Carlos only managed to get six pins down since they started playing.

"Hey James, I bet you ten bucks I can knock down all the pins in my next try."

"Okay. I'll take that bet."

It was James turn first and he bowled yet another strike.

"Your turn." James said with a smirk.

Carlos grabbed a purple bowling ball and headed to the lane. "Watch this." He said. When he was about to throw the bowling ball he just stopped and put the ball down. He positioned himself in a running position and started running in the lane. He really didn't realized how slippery the floor was and slipped half way through the lane. He collapsed to the ground and the impact to the pins was painful. Carlos felt confuse when he got up he quickly stumbled to the ground. James went up to him to help him but the floor was too slippery and he crushed into Carlos. When the finally got up on back on their seats the owner of the Bowling alley was screaming at them.

"What are you two doing?" The balding man screamed. "Get out of here!"

"But we haven't paid the fries yet." James said.

"I don't care. Just get out of here."

"Okay." Carlos said. "Let us just change shoes and we will be out of here in a second."

"Just take them just get out. Now!"

James and Carlos both grab their shoes and walked off laughing.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Carlos said laughing.

"I'm never going bowling with you again. We were only there like for twenty minutes and you managed to get us kicked out." James said.

"Hey I managed to get us free fries and free bowling shoes." Carlos said in a straight face.

"Okay now what do you want to do now?"

"Let's go to the Palm Woods Park. I think that's been enough excitement for me tonight let's just settle down a bit. Okay?"

"Sure let's go."

It took them twenty minutes to get to the park. When James offered to sit in a bench Carlos refused. James didn't know but that bench was where Robert broke up with Carlos that day. They decided to sit in one of the picnic tables of to the side of the park.

"So how are you holding up?" James asked Carlos

"I had better days. But I'll get over it."

"Hey I been wanted to tell you something all night but I don't know if I should."

"Just tell me not like I'm going to judge you."

"Okay, you're my best friend and I think you should know something…"

"James just say it stop staling."

"Okay, well I use to think that love was something fools made up cause all I knew was heart break, but when things get so bad you've got my back and I think that there's no perfect love could be more perfect than..."

"Carlos?" A familiar voice called out.

Both James and Carlos looked up and see Robert staring at them. Carlos face lighted up when he saw Robert. His smile was gone as soon as he saw another boy coming up to Robert and kisses him in the lips.

"This is Mikel." Robert said.

Carlos just ran off to his apartment. He just left James behind.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You just broke up with him today and you already have another boyfriend. You couldn't even wait a day to get someone else is that how much you cared about him." He said screaming in Roberts face. Then he turned to Mikel. "Don't waste your time with this idiot he will just dump you and break your heart the next chance he gets."

James just walked away after that he couldn't believe what he just said to Robert he has been waiting to blow up on him but he didn't want Carlos to get hurt in the process. He knew that he couldn't tell Carlos how he felt after this. He knew that he needed to give Carlos time to heal. Carlos was still deep in love with Robert and that he wouldn't pay much attention to him right now. He knew that he wouldn't have a chance with Carlos right now and even is he did he didn't want to be a rebound he wanted Carlos to love him for himself and not just to fill in a void.

* * *

><p><strong>review please :)<strong>


	5. Any Kind Of Guy

5. Any Kind of Guy

It had been three months since Robert had broken up with Carlos, Carlos and James had gotten closer but James still hadn't told Carlos how he felt. That was still bothering James he wanted to tell Carlos so much every time they were together. James had set up a day for him and Carlos that night and he was determined to tell Carlos how he felt. James had been planning this day for a week; he was going to take him hiking where he organized a picnic in the mountain while they would watch the sun set. When James woke up and went to get breakfast everybody was there.

"Morning." Said James

"I made banana pancakes." Mama Knight said. "You want some?"

"Sorry Ms. Knight Carlos ate them all." Logan said.

"Carlos I made ten just for you the rest were for everybody else." She said in an upset voice.

"Sorry." Carlos said with his mouth full of pancakes.

"Its okay honey I'll just make more, James how many pancakes do you want?"

"Just two please." James said with a yawn.

"I'm still hungry. Are there any more corndogs?" Carlos said as he headed to the fridge.

"Carlos, dude stop it with the eating." Kendall said.

"Hey do I tell you how to live."

"Dude you're going to get fat."

"Carlos no more eating for you honey." Mama Knight said taking away the box of corndogs that Carlos had on his hands.

Carlos frowned and then he tried to get one of Katie's pancakes and failed, she moved her plate and grabbed his ear.

"AOUHHHHHHHH!" Carlos screamed.

"You try to get my pancakes again and I will make sure all the corndogs go missing." Katie said.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." Katie said with a smirk on her face.

When Katie let go of his ear Carlos stormed out of the kitchen and to his room. After breakfast James and Katie helped Mama Knight clean the kitchen while Kendall and Logan went to the studio to finish a song they were writing. After they were done cleaning James went to take a shower, he went into his and Carlos's room and found Carlos eating a bag of Fruit Smackers.

"Dude what is it with you and eating?" James asked Carlos.

"What is it with you and your hair?" Carlos replied.

"Don't get my beautiful locks of hair into this. Anyways what are you doing later, dude?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to go hiking with me."

"But dude it's like 1000 degrees outside. I do not want to get all hot and sweaty."

"C'mon dude it will be fun. I promise."

"Why don't you ask Logan or Kendall to go with you?"

"Because they are in the studio writing a quote unquote song, plus they are no fun."

"Wait they are writing another song, didn't they learn last time, that when they write a song they ended up fighting of what the song should be about."

"Carlos that's not the point. Do you want to go or not."

"Do you really want me to go?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'll go what time are we leaving?"

"At 3:30."

"Okay. What are you doing right now." Carlos said as he headed to the door.

"I'm just going to take a shower."

"Remember to bring your clothes." Carlos said as he hurried out of the room.

James tried to throw a towel at him but it was too late he was already out of the door.

As three o'clock came around James was preparing a backpack full of food. He brought a couple of ham sandwiches and some orange juice nothing that flashy. He also had a fake red rose that was neatly place in a box; he gently placed it in his backpack before he headed to his room to get ready for probably one of the most important days of his life. When he walked into his room Carlos was already ready to go.

"Almost ready?" Carlos asked James.

"Just gonna change and we are ready to go." James responded.

James quickly changed and headed to the kitchen where he found Carlos filling up two water bottles.

"Ready to go, Carlitos?" James asked

"Yep, let go." Carlos answered.

"You mean lets."

"No."

"Okay that's one of the many reasons you're not passing English"

"Okay so are we gonna just sit here and talk about my grammar or are we going to leave."

"Okay LETS go."

"What a Logan." Carlos whispered to himself as they walked out.

It was 4 o'clock when they got to the mountains. James had been to that specific mountain many times but it was Carlos first time there. when he saw the size of the mountain he had regretted coming. As they were looking for a place to park Carlos was thinking of ways to get out of this. When they finally found a place to park Carlos didn't think of a good enough reason to tell James he didn't want to climb the mountain, so he just decided to endure it. As they got off the car Carlos hesitated.

"What's wrong?" James asked Carlos.

"I don't think I'll survive the climb." Carlos said in sarcastic way.

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad. James, that thing is huge."

"That's what she said."

"James. Stop it."

"You have to admit that was funny plus, we are only going half way, Carlitos. Plus if you die up there who would be my best friend." James said with a smile.

"Okay, but why only half way?" Carlos asked.

"Because it's gonna get dark like at six."

"But that's two hours from now isn't that a long time for just half a mountain."

James didn't know what to say. "Um… but you're really slow so we are probably not even gonna get a quarter there."

"Well that's rude. True but still very rude."

"Okay, let's go."

They had only been hiking up the mountain for ten minutes when Carlos started to complain. If James didn't love Carlos so much he would have already punched him.

"How much longer…" Carlos wined to James.

"Carlos shut up." James said irritated.

"Well hello Mr. Grouchy."

"Carlos you're the one making me grouchy here."

"What did I do?"

"You keep on complaining."

"Buts just so hot and we have been here for such a long time and I'm tired."

"Carlos I'm about to slap you. It's only been about fifteen minutes, just shhh." James said irritated.

Carlos didn't want to bother James so he just decided to endure it and he just kept on hiking. If it wasn't James that asked him to come along with him, he would have said no. The truth was that Carlos was falling for the tall boy. Ever since that day in the Palm Woods park. He knew that James has always been there for him and he knew that James would always take care of him. But he knew that James always had high standards for everything and probably he didn't meet those standards. They followed a path for about a half an hour with just a little of small talk. That is until James got off the path.

"Where are we going?" Carlos asked confused.

"We are going to my favorite place here." James answered.

"But there's no path we could die or worst get hurt. I'm too young to die, there's a new box of corndogs in the apartment who is going to eat them. I haven't been to Paris yet. The one time I don't have my helmet, damn."

"Carlos stop it. We won't die I've been here many times and as you see I'm still pretty much alive."

"Or are you? You could be a ghost." Carlos said as he poked James.

"Stop that. You've seen too many movies." James said as he slapped Carlos's hand away. "Why are you such a drama queen?"

"I don't know. Why were you the prom queen." Carlos said with a smirk

"I told you guys never to speak of it." James said in anger.

"Well where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"Well duh. But where?"

"There." James said pointing at a little cave in the side of the mountain.

"Why a cave?"

"Cause it has an amazing view."

"Okay."

When they got to the cave Carlos froze in amazement. He could see the whole city.

"It's amazing." Carlos said.

"I know great place to have a picnic."

"What are you talking about?" Carlos said.

"Turn around."

Carlos did what he was told and saw a little picnic prepared.

"What's the occasion?"

"Just wanted to make this not that a bad day for you. Come on sit down."

"Uh sandwiches and juice boxes fancy."

"Well only the best for my best friend." James said with a smile.

"Why are we here for?"

"Well… um." James said he was second guessing himself what if Carlos didn't feel the same way that would ruin their friendship. 'You have to do it you already coward one time' he thought to himself. "Well Carlos, I have been meaning to tell you something for a while. Even though we are really close you still seem so far. Next to you it's where I should be and where I want to be. Any kind of guy you want that's the kind I'll be, turn myself upside down just for you I will do that. I want to be your boyfriend. And if you say no well…" Carlos interrupted by gently pressing their lips together. James didn't hesitate to kiss him back. When they broke up the kiss both of them were already missing each other's lips.

"Well wasn't that something." Carlos said with a huge a huge smile

"Yes it was." James said returning the smile.

"Well this place does have an amazing view." Carlos said looking of into the distance.

"Well I'm looking at a better one right now." James said looking at Carlos. When Carlos figured out that James was talking about him he blushed. "Oh I almost forgot." James said remembering the rose. He reached into his backpack to get the box. "I got this for you." He said handing him the fake rose.

"Thanks." Carlos said he still had a huge smile.

"When the rose dies is the day I will stop loving you." James said as he pulled Carlos into his arms.

James's embrace made Carlos feel secured that James was the perfect guy.

"James?"

"Yes."

"You."

"What?" James asked confused.

"You're the kind of guy I want."


	6. Boyfriend

6. Boyfriend

"So, since when do you like me?" Carlos asked James with a smile. James had Carlos in his arms he didn't want to let him go.

"I really don't remember Carlitos. All I know that it has been for a while. I think I had a crush on you even before you came out to me." James said.

"So why didn't you just tell me then."

"I don't know. I was afraid that you were going to reject me. And that, that was going to end our friend ship. I rather have you close to me as a friend then not having you at all, that would have killed me. I almost chickened out today I really didn't want to lose you. "

"What! James Diamond, afraid of getting rejected." Carlos said in a fake surprise voice.

"So that's what you got out of that little speech. Not me telling you that I'm afraid of losing you but that I'm afraid of rejection."

"James it's okay I think everybody is afraid of getting rejected. But sometimes you just have to take chances. And no I got the rest of the speech. You would never lose me not in a million years." Carlos said reinsuring James and the he connected their lips once more.

"Well that's good to know." James said. "Since when did you have a crush on me? If I may ask."

"Well to be honest that day that Robert broke up with me." James winced at the mention of that name. " I knew that you have always been there for me and that you always will."

"You can count on that."

"James, why do you like me?"

"There are many reasons. Why are you asking?"

"You know, because you can go out with someone way better than me. I just need to know that you really like me and that you are not gonna dump me that first chance you get. I don't want to go through it again once with Robert was enough."

"You know perfectly that I will never do what that idiot did."

"I know. It's just that my guard is up. I'm just afraid of getting my heart broken again."

"You don't have to worry about that with me. I rather die that brake you little heart Carlitos."

"So are you gonna answer the question." Carlos asked James with a little pout.

"Let me take a little moment to find the right words." James said. "It's kind of hard to describe you're awesome and cool and pretty damn hot. But there was something else that just brought me to like you. Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone? And it's not because of anything they could have said or done. It's like you are meant to be together. Well that's how I feel I about you. I know that we are meant to be together."

"I think we are too. I'm trusting you with my heart please don't break it." Carlos said with hurt in his eyes.

"Carlos I will never hurt you trust me." James said as he pulled Carlos into a big hug. "I'm going to give you the love that you deserve."

"I'm just scared James."

"Don't be scared put your trust in me."

"It's just that my first love broke my heart and I don't know if I'm good to be in a relationship right now."

"So are you saying that you don't want to be my boyfriend."

"No I do. Don't take it wrong."

"How am I supposed to take it. Carlos that day in the park after you left I defended you because what Robert did was wrong and I will never do that. I know you since pewee hockey that was the day that I met you and I trusted you since then because you stood up for me when they said that I was to girly to play hockey. I trusted you right then and there when you gave me your huge cheese smile, cause I knew there was something special about you. Please put your trust in me. I love you."

"I do trust you Jamez." Carlos said with a smile and then tried to move in for a kiss but James stopped him.

"So you would like to be my boyfriend?" James said in cocky voice."

"No James."

"What?" James said in a devastating voice.

"I will love to be your boyfriend." Carlos said before we jumped into James's arms for a passionate kiss.

"You scared me there for a second." James said after they pulled away from their kiss.

"Well lets called that pay back from bring me here to the mountain. I hate exercise."

"But you like to dance that's exercise you know."

"So that's fun this isn't."

"Anyways I brought you here so we can watch the sun set."

"A bit cheese don't you think?" Carlos said.

"I saw it in a movie and thought it might be romantic so I thought I might give it a try."

"But when the sun goes down don't you think it may get dark. I do not want to climb down when it's dark."

"Good point. I think we should get down. Screw being romantic lets watch the sunset from the car."

"Yeah, I don't want a wild animal just to come out of nowhere and eat you."

"Why me?"

"Because I'm smaller you have more meat so they would go for you." Carlos said playing around.

"Yeah love you too." James said sarcastically.

After they pick up everything that James brought for the picnic they head down the mountain. Once again it did not take Carlos ten minutes to star complaining again.

"James, how much longer?"

"Carlos, why do you love to complain?"

"Cause it's fun." Carlos said in a childlike voice.

"You know if you weren't my boyfriend-" James smile when he said boyfriend. "- you would be thrown of the mountain by now."

"That is not nice." Carlos said with a fake gasp.

When they got to the bottom of the mountain Carlos nearly ran to the car.

"Well someone is exited to get home."

"I do not like mountains."

"Just get in the car."

"Okay."

"Wait." James said in an alarming voice as they got in the car.

"What? Please tell me don't tell me you forgot something up there. We are not going back for whatever you forgot"

"No I didn't forget anything. What's bothering me is how are we gonna keep this a secret from Logan and Kendall. I'm just saying this because how are you gonna keep your hands off of this." James said as he motion with his hand up and down of his body.

"Oh, I'll manage." Carlos said with a bit of a laugh.

"Are you sure?" James said with his eyebrow lifted.

"Just shut up and drive."


	7. This Is Our Someday

**I have not written in a while but i finally decided were i wanted to go with this story. i was going to stop this story but inspiration hit and i'm going to keep writtin it. so hope you like it. please review :D**

* * *

><p>7. This Is Our Someday<p>

Hiding their relationship from everybody was a bit hard. But they managed; when someone had their back turned to them they gave each other a quick kiss. They had fun hiding this from everybody else it gave them a sort of adrenaline. James knew that Carlos did not want to come out yet and he was still on the fence of that too, but if he had Carlos by his side he knew that he could do it. But he didn't want to pressure Carlos into this like Robert did. He wasn't gonna cause him that pain, he was going to wait until Carlos was ready. They just took things one day at a time and hoped that no one would find out their little secret. James just hoped that when they finally decided to tell everybody, that people would be fine with it he didn't want anybody overreacting and making Carlos feel bad. Hopefully no one would freak out especially some one that is close to them. He didn't want anybody to hurt his little sensitive Carlitos. But he thought to himself that everybody around him loved no one would stop loving the just for being gay, what could possibly go wrong.

"What you doing love?" Carlos said as he wrapped his arms around James's body and giving him a gentle hug.

"Just thinking." James responded as he somehow managed to get Carlos in his lap and give him a peck.

"About?"

"Just, random things." He didn't want to tell him that he was thinking about coming out and make him feel pressured.

"I better be one of those random things." Carlos said with a smile.

"Don't worry you were." James said as he hugged his short Latino. "You're always on my mind."

"Well don't I feel special." He said with a chuckle.

"You are. To me and don't you forget it. I will always love you no matter what. Okay?"

"I know. I love you too." James leaned in to put both their foreheads together. "Now I feel special."

"Good." Carlos said as he close the space between his and James's lips. Their kisses felt so magical. Their lips fit perfectly with each other. They were so into their kiss that they didn't notice that someone had opened the door.

"Ummmm… what are you guys doing?" Logan called to them.

They were both startle to death and Carlos immediately got off of James. Carlos was so scared he didn't want people to find out this way. Okay so he didn't want to tell people yet, but he at least wanted to tell them himself. He didn't want them to find out the way Logan just did by walking in when they were making out.

"This is not what it looks like." James said.

"Oh, really. Because it looked like you and Carlos were making out while he was on your lap." Logan said in a sarcastic/ surprise voice.

"Then… it's exactly what it looks like." James said.

Carlos still was scared he didn't know if he should talk or not he was afraid of what was going to happen next.

"So you two are gay?" Logan said as he pointed his finger back and forth towards James and Carlos. James just nodded.

"Please don't hate us." Carlos pleaded. Logan's eyes softened as he walked to the short boy.

"Los, I could never hate you. I was just surprise. It's not every day that you walk in into two of your best friends making out. Why didn't you guys tell me? I don't judge people for their sexuality. Plus we are best friend we should tell each other everything."

"I was just afraid of what people would think. I don't want people to hate me."

"Carlos I think you are just impossible to hate." Logan said with a smile which brought Carlos to smile as well.

"Thanks." Carlos said as he hugged Carlos.

"My Carlos is just too adorable to hate." James said as he came up to Carlos and hugged him from behind.

"So you two are together. Like together, together." Logan said.

"Yes we have been for two weeks now." James said

"That's awesome. So who knows?"

"No one but James, me, and now you. And that's who we want it to stay for now. Please don't tell anybody not even Kendall. Please." Carlos said.

"I won't I promise. But I think you should tell Mrs. Knight and Kendall they won't judge, they will love you for who you are. But if you want to keep it a secret it's up to you but I advise you to tell them."

"Thanks for that but I think I want to keep it a secret for just a little more."

"Okay. So I'm guessing I'm gonna leave you two alone to resume what you were doing before I got here." That made both James and Carlos blush slightly. Logan was almost out the door when Carlos called to him.

"Logan." Carlos said

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." With that he left Carlos and James.

"Well that was a little weird. But at least one of our friends knows now, and he supports us." James said. "I take that as a sign, that everyone will accept us for who we are."

"Do you really think so James?" The short boy said.

"Absolutely. Like Logan said you are really hard to hate. Just look at you who would hate that smile, your beautiful brown eyes and your energy you are perfect. No one would ever hate you." James said. That made Carlos smile. James pulled Carlos to their bed and sat him on his lap. "Carlitos don't let the waves go and roll us under and miss the opportunity. I don't have all the answers but there is one thing that I know for sure, I Love you Los. It took us some time to get here but its better late than never. Someday it will come together, someday we will work it out, someday its what we make it, someday is right here and now. Why wait, cause this is our someday." James said firmly yet sweetly.

"So you really think people will accept us?" He said as he held on to James tighter.

"Not everyone is, but the people that really care about us will. I promise you that."

"I think I want to do it." He said with a bit of hesitation.

"Are you sure, love"

"Yes. Like you said today is our someday."

"I'm so proud of you for facing this, and remember you're not alone you will always have me by your side. And I'm a bit scared too."

"I love you Jamez."

"I love you more Los."

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked it.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	8. Nothing Even Matters

**I think this is my longest chapter. please tell me what you think:)**

* * *

><p><strong>8. Nothing Even Matters<strong>

Carlos and James decide to come out to everyone else in apartment 2J that night after dinner. They didn't know how they would react to what they were going to tell them, would they be mad, happy, surprise? All these questions were running through both Carlos's and James's mind they were both very nervous, but mostly Carlos. Hopefully they would react as great as Logan did, that was all that they were asking for. James was really nervous but happy at the same time people were going to finally know that Carlos was his, and nobody else he's been dying to tell everyone that he had the best guys as his boyfriend. With that thought he brought Carlos –who was currently sitting next to James on the big orange couch, holding his hand- even closer than they already were. As he did the shorter boy immediately rested his head on James and snuggle up until he felt comfortable. They were watching Bring It On, after many requests by the taller boy Carlos decided to watch it with him. Okay, Carlos really likes that movie but James is always watching it and the raven haired boy was getting a little annoyed of it but he did whatever it took to keep James happy. Carlos yawned in the middle of the movie and James gave his forehead a kiss to keep him awake. They were alone in the apartment so that is why they were being all couplish. Logan was down at the pool while Mrs. Knight took Kendall and Katie shopping.

"I'm sleepy James." Carlos wined.

"Don't fall asleep, Los. You're going to miss the best parts." James said to Carlos without even taking his eyes off the television set.

"James, I've seen this movie a thousand times. I know what happens. The Toros win second place, guy gets girl, and the movie finishes up with a musical number."

"Hey don't ruin it for me." James said with making grin on his face.

"Oh shut up Diamond." Carlos said with a small smile and pushed James away from him. James instantly fought back trying to catch the smaller boy. Carlos was trying as hard as he could not to get caught by James. When James finally had the boy pinned down to the couch he gave Carlos a small kiss on the lips.

"So are you going to spoil a movie for me again." James said with a smirk.

"James you've seen this mov-." Carlos was interrupted by another of James's kisses. "If this is going to be my punishment for doing that, then I'm going to ruin movies for you more often." He said as he tried to get up, but James held him down harder and smashed their lips together. This kiss wasn't like the other two that James had previously giving Carlos; while they were watching the movie it was way more passionate. Carlos got in the moment and somehow got his hands out of James's grip and used them to grab ahold of the taller boy's hips. James let out a small moan and Carlos closed the small space between their hips. James started to grind on Carlos and this time it was the raven haired boy that let out a moan. James also started to take Carlos shirt off. They were so into the kiss that they almost missed the sound of keys against the front door. After hearing it Carlos immediately pushed James away from him. James was startle by the push and lost his balance and fell to the ground. When the door opened they saw Logan with a towel around his neck. When Logan saw his two best friends he instantly had a grin on his face.

"Don't mind me. I'm just going to go take a shower." Logan said.

We weren't doing anything!" James shouted in a defensive voice.

"Really? Then why are you the floor, Carlos shirt is halfway off and both of you sound out of breath?" Logan asked firmly which made the two lovers to blush.

"Umm." Carlos tried to find and excuse but nothing came to his mind.

"That's what I thought." Logan said with successful smile. "It seems every time I open a door I find you two all over each and all heated up."

"Hey it kind of hard to keep my hands off of Carlos. Just look at him he's just so fucking hot." James blurted out. This got him slapped in the stomach and a look from Carlos. "Hey it's true." James argued.

"I still don't know how no one has found you two making out. You guys are always lovie dovie." Logan asked with a confused face. "Anyways I'm going to go take a shower and leave you two to back to what you guys were doing. But I suggest if you guys are going to keep up with what I interrupted you guys should probably move to your bedroom. I don't want naked bodies in a couch I sit in, please." With that statement Logan left with a grin leaving the two other boys frozen in embracement because of their friend's last comment.

After Logan got done taking a shower James and Carlos wanted to tell him about their plain for the night.

"Logan, can we talk to you." Carlos called from his and James room.

"Yeah I'll be right there." Logan screamed back. After 30 seconds they heard knocking at their door. "Are you to decent in there?" Logan said jokingly through the door.

"Shut up Mitchell. And get in here.'' James said.

"So what in your guy's mind?" Logan asked.

"We want to inform you of something before we do it." Carlos said

"What is it?"

"Umm, James and me are going to tell everyone else in the apartment about us." Carlos said a bit nervous.

"That's great. You know that they love you no matter what right? They are going to be happy for you." Logan said.

"So if anything goes wrong you'll have our back, right?" James said.

"That won't be necessary. Everything is going to turn out great. Just wait and see."

"Logan, thanks so much for everything." Carlos said.

"No need, you two are my best friends, I will love you no matter what." With that in Logan left their room.

"We have the best friend ever." James said.

"I know." Carlos said giving James a tight hug.

* * *

><p>"Guys time for dinner." Mrs. Knight yelled. "I made pasta."<p>

Logan, Katie, and Kendall all hurried to the table, while Carlos and James tried to take their time. They were about to tell their friends that not only were they gay they were also a couple.

"I hope tonight goes well." Carlos whispered to James as they were making their way to the table.

"Don't worry Los; everything is going to turn out fantastic." James said as he gave the smaller boy a convincing squeeze to the shoulder.

"Wow. Carlos that's a first." Kendall said as Carlos and James took their seats.

"What?" Carlos asked confused.

"You weren't the first one to get to the table. You're usually the first one to the table and you're the last one as well." Kendall answered his question.

"Oh."

Logan was sitting to the right of Carlos have him a pat in the back and a small supporting smile. Carlos just nodded in return. The rest if the dinner was quiet, usually it was Carlos and James who did most of the talking. But tonight they were quiet, they were both thinking of ways they could tell their friends that they were gay. From under the table James grabbed Carlos's hand and gave it a small reassuring squeeze in return Carlos gave James a small smile. When dinner was over everyone helped Mamma Knight clean the kitchen, when they were done with the cleaning everyone started to part their own ways but James stopped them

"U-umm, everybody me any Carlos have something to tell you guys." James said very nervous. Logan gave a small smile he was happy for his friends. Everybody stopped and looked at James, with a confused look. "We should probably go to the living room." Everybody followed James and Carlos into the living room. The Knights sat on the orange couch while Logan sat in a lone chair and the two lovers were in the middle of the room. "Me and Carlos have something very important to tell you guys."

"Who did you kill?" Mama Knight asked.

"Mom why is that always your first question when we have to tell you something?" Kendall asked.

"Because I know one day you guys will do it."

"No we won't." All four boys said at the same time.

"Anyways, me and James think that we all are really close and we would like for you guys to know something very important about us." James said.

"There is no easy way of saying this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. Me and James are gay." They both saw the shock in the knights faces they didn't say anything. "And we are also a couple; we have been for two weeks." Carlos said as he held James hand.

"Honey, that's great." Mama Knight said with a huge smile on her face. "I'm really happy that you two have found each other, and remember love has no gender." She said giving them a hug.

"Wow." Katie said.

"Are you okay with this Katie?" James asked.

"Oh, yeah I totally support you guys. But I'm a little surprise. Carlos you're gay, I always had my suspicions about James but you." That brought everyone to laugh but Kendall. That's when Carlos and James turned to Kendall.

"You haven't said anything, buddy." Carlos said. That's when Carlos saw Kendall's surprise face turn to anger and that's when he knew this wasn't going to end well.

"This is a joke right? How can you two be gay, what the fuck is wrong with you? Don't call me buddy again I can't be friends with two fags."

"Kendall they are your friends." Logan said.

"They were I don't want to be friends with fags."

"Stop using that word." Mama Knight demanded.

"Well that what they are. And I don't want them near me." He turned to Carlos, who was in tears and James. "Stay the fuck away from me." He said before he headed for the front door. "Fucking fags." He said before he stormed off.

"You guys he didn't mean that you know he loves you he is just in shock. Give him time." Mama Knight said before Carlos ran off crying to his room.

"Carlos!" James went after him.

"James leave me alone!" Carlos yelled as he fell on his bed.

"Carlos this concerns me too."

"How could he do that to us? I thought we were best friends." Carlos sobbed as he made his way to James's arms.

"So did I. But he will come around."

"How are you so sure?"

"I'm not but if he truly cares about us he will accept us. And remember we still have each other and Logan, Katie, and Mama Knight still loves us. And people that don't agree of us can go to hell for all I care.''

"James I love you. You're right. It's like the world stops when I put my arms around ya, and nothing even matters. And those who try to shut us down they don't really know, that there ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart."

"When we're together anything goes. I'm glad that you can see that we are all we need. I Love you too."

James gave Carlos a kiss on the forehead and gave him a tight hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Revie Please:)<strong>

**How did you guys feel about how Kendall reacted? Did anybody expect that?**


End file.
